


Peter gets hurt and Tony has a heart attack

by striketrue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ever - Freeform, Light Angst, No Spoilers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter gets hurt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is angry, Trans Peter Parker, and a surgeon, binding, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striketrue/pseuds/striketrue
Summary: Peter is binding while Spider-man-ing, and he breaks a rib or two. Tony is very angry, and worried, and decides that he'll help Peter live a healthier life. Peter wants top surgery, so Tony helps him.





	Peter gets hurt and Tony has a heart attack

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling gross about my body so im venting through this yay. kind of rushed i guess? im trying my best.

“So you’ve been doing this for what, 10 months now?”

 

Peter got the sense that the question was rhetorical.

 

“10 months, and you’ve been binding that whole time, not giving a thought to what you were doing?”

 

Tony was pissed. Worse, he was mad at Peter. Peter had fractured a rib, and was currently sitting in a hospital bed. It was no big deal, and would heal in no time, thanks to Peter’s heightened abilities.

 

But, it didn’t change the fact that Peter had made an active decision, to put his mental health over his physical health. And now he was paying for it.

 

He felt the tears come, despite trying to fight them back. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I am bu-”

 

“No. No buts. You made a choice. You made the wrong choice. Rule number one of binding is don’t exercise in a binder. What, you thought stopping buses and scaling building didn’t count as exercise?”

 

“I- I know Mr. Stark but I-” Peter was cut off by a sob, and he brought his knees to his chest, trying desperately to stop crying.

 

Tony sighed heavily, and sat down on the bed next to Peter. He hovered his arm over Peter’s shoulders, before patting awkwardly.

 

“I know kid, it’s alright.” he sighed again, and rubbed his temples. “I just need you to be careful.”

 

“I know, Mr. Stark, and I’m trying but I can’t,” he swallowed thickly, and tried to breathe. “I can’t even go outside without wearing a binder, so how am I supposed to be Spider-man if I can’t even function?”

 

Tony shushed him, rubbing his back gently. “I know, but listen. I can’t always protect you, so you have to take care of yourself, okay? I can’t protect you from yourself, understand?”

 

Peter nodded and sniffled a bit. Tony chewed at his cheek.

 

“It’s alright. You ever talked to May about this?”

 

Peter nodded, “A year or so ago, but we couldn’t really do it. Didn’t have the money, or the time.” He sighed wistfully, “One day, I guess.”

 

Tony nodded, lost in thought. “It’s okay kid.” He stood up, and patted Peter’s shoulder. “You rest up, heal, and I’ll find you a surgeon.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened, “Really?”

 

“‘Course. But you gotta get fixed up first. No more fighting crime while binding, got it?”

 

“Of course Mr. Stark, thank you so much!”

 

Tony left the hospital room, grinning to his ears with pride.


End file.
